


Get Jinkie with it

by Fawkespryde



Series: Madness in all forms (GtaRp) [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gtarp - Freeform, and one kickass pet, for best results, mix and hope for the best, one mad criminal mastermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: With a get-up and name like his, people learn to keep a wide berth around the man known as The Jinkster. Manipulative, crazed and at time cruel, there is no point in time where his associates know what he has planned.Well, all but one.One woman who is epitome of patience, always a presence at his side. His pet, Kay, is the only one who seems to understand him and keep him on the right path.Together, in their shared madness, they can accomplish anything





	Get Jinkie with it

 

***

“Weed Cow!” The man in the striped suit chased the cow around, hopping in a nearby vehicle to try and run it over. It evaded him at every turn and he swore that it had teleported in front of his very eyes. He let out a nervous laugh as he crashed into a nearby hill and jumped out of the vehicle to run up to his female companion, who was still leaned against a nearby fence.

“Did you just wreck my car?” Pet's voice came from the fence, smoke billowing around her as she smoked without a care in the world. She had been watching The Jinkster for the past several minutes chase around the wildlife with a mixed look of concern and amusement. He hopped into another smaller car and turned the ignition on and that got her attention immediately. “Where are you going? We’re meeting everyone here.”

"Have you seen how the wildlife has been acting? They're running and teleporting all over the place!" Jinkster's red lips were pulled down in a heavy frown, hand's moving in various gestures as if that would help make his point across. Seeing the look on Pet's face had him deflate, he climbed out of the car tugged at the cuffs of his gloves in frustration. "You know what… Never mind, it's fine."

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Pet staring at him with a indecipherable expression. "Listen sweetie, I know your the kind of crazy that I've come to love about you but you gotta get ahold of yourself."

"Can you hear the voices too?" Jinkster inquired with a tilted head, looking almost like a puppy dog with the way he shuffled. He looked all to nervous with the events that had transpired and was still glancing at the animals around him in suspicion.

Pet reached forward and gently eased her arms around his shoulders. She made a soft shushing noise, knowing how easily startled the other could get at a moments notice without due warning. He would be stoic and calm one minute and then skittery like rabbit the next. She felt the Jinkster’s shoulders tensed up at her touch momentarily before he eased up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pet was taller than him with the heels on and she used that height to tuck the maddened man under her chin. "Shh sweetie, just take a deep breath for me."

It was a rare show of affection between the two of them that was only shared when they were alone. It was a softness that only occurred when the Jinkster wasn't feeling dissuaded by human contact.

"But you do, don't you? You hear them as well?" Jinkster's voice was low and had a bit of a quiver to it as he inhaled but she shushed him with a soothing stroke to his back. “Not just me, right?”

  
They stayed like that, just holding each other until Pet felt his eyes start to focus on something behind them. She rotated their position as subtly as she could to get a look in the direction but didn't see anything. Yet, she noted that Jinkster's eyes seemed to be following something that was only viewable by him and him alone. Pet hummed to get his attention and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Hey hey... Jinkie darling, focus.” When he looked up at her, she continued. “You want to go make some money?"

That seemed to pull the insane man out of whatever thoughts he had been lost in. His painted lips quirked upwards at that and he untucked his head from under Pet's chin. He let out a giddy noise at her suggestion. "Yess.. That would be nice actually. I have no money and I would to have to have some.. As opposed to not."

Pet retrieved her phone from her jacket pocket and quickly pulled up the gps, thumbing over different locations in the city they had come to. Once she had a spot in mind, she turned the phone so the screen was facing the Jinkster and he could see what was displayed on it. "How about here sweets?"

"Well... We'll need to get some buffoons to pull the heist for us.. They'll tend to all the brute work, the heavy lifting if you will." The Jinkster's mood seemed to lighten up immediately and he pulled from Pet's embrace to start pacing around in front of her in excitement. "Then we come in and swoop up all the credit, right?"

"But of course." Pet reached into her other jacket pocket and retrieved a packet of cigarettes and lifted one to her lips. She was grinning at the sight of how excited the other was being. He was so cute whenever he got worked up. Like a puppy wearing a gasoline soaked suit. “So let’s get out of here and-”

  
The Jinkster practically skipped to the vehicle that they had stolen and crashed. The hood was dented and smoking but he didn't seem to care. He climbed into the driver side and leaned out the window to see if his partner in crime would be joining him before he noticed something. “Pet! There’s another one!”

He pointed accusingly as another cow showed up and he looked back and forth between the animal and his associate. Before she could complain, The Jinkster was revving up the car and glanced around. “We’re being outnumbered!!”

She watched as the man continued to sputter in the front seat, imploring her to join him so they could leave. With a sigh, she rubbed at her forehead. "Did you take your meds today?" Pet asked, despite already knowing the answer.

He was in the middle of turning the steering wheel and paused to point at a cow that was trying to walk up a cliff. "No. Of course not." He stated defiantly, his red lips pursed in distrust. His eyes followed the farm animal as it ran up the hill and he gave it a suspicious look as it disappeared into thin air like it hadn't existed in the first place. “Get in!”

"Well maybe you should." She dropped the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it with a sharp toed boot. Once done stomping it out, she turned her attention back to the masked man still peering around and murmuring to himself. "You've been freaking out over a cow… a rabbit… a bird..”

The Jinkster sat in the car, not saying anything for the longest time before he started counting. His fingers drummed over the steering wheel and just as Pet was raising her voice in agitation, he stepped on the gas and drove off with a happy ‘buh bye’.

There was a long pause as the vehicle drove off and she waited a heartbeat to see if he was about to change his mind and come back before she realized that he was agitated enough that he definitely wouldn’t be doing so. “Fucks sake..” Pet sighed before hopping into her vehicle still slammed into the side of the hill.

Pet lit up her cigarette as she walked and after taking a long drag, climbed into the driver seat. Once inside, she pulled out her phone and started to scroll through their list of accomplices one handedly while quickly racing to catch up to the masked man.

“Come on!” Pet practically growled once she was down the hill pulled up next to him parked in the middle of the street. She rose a brow at him as he shot back with a ‘no, you come on!’ She drummed her fingers over the steering wheel and flicked her cigarette ash out the window. “You know where you’re going?”

“Yes! Try to keep up!” The Jinkster stomped on the gas without another word but his happy laughter could be heard in the distance as he sped off. Pet shook her head at his antics but didn’t argue, keeping pace with him easily in her car.

Their relationship was a strange one to say the least but it worked for them and that's all that mattered in the end. She was glad that the man was a decent driver even in his maddened state of mind. Driving with the Jinkster was rather smooth but he had a habit of talking in an animated fashion whenever he behind the wheel of a car.

There’s nothing that worries their accomplices more than seeing the masked man driving with one hand constantly off the steering wheel. It was an interesting sight to behold, especially from the other people driving next to them. Some pedestrians even did a double take at the sight of his suit and mask.

Just as they were coming up to their meet up location though, The Jinkster’s car slowed to a stop and they collided. Pet got out of her crashed car and started to march over to his. Her heels clicking on the asphalt as she walked. She watched as Jinkster fiddled with the radio till he had found a station that he liked, which turned out to be nothing but static before he looked up at her with a quirk of his painted lips.

She didn't say anything though, already used to his maddening antics and just stood there with arms crossed.

  
“I ran out of gas.” He sounded sheepish as he got out of the car and gave the tire a little kick as if it had disappointed him.

“I’ve had it with you today already.” She took a deep breath and watched the man dart around in a circle before he affixed his gaze to her stolen vehicle and made a beeline for it. “Are you-?”

The Jinkster was excitedly and toed the gas to drive off to the end of the street. “I want this one.”

She was about to say something else but he had already driven and after a few feet, he parked with a triumphant cry of “I win!”

Pet sighed again and caught up to him on foot, ignoring the rest of the group in favour if keeping an eye on her less than sane charge. He seemed intrigued if a little suspicious of the new people standing around Barney and Carl. That was fine by her though. As long as her partner in crime was staying in trouble around her, she didn’t mind what he got up to.

As long as he stayed within shouting distance. She watched the masked man run full tilt across the parking lot and throw a punch at a random man standing nearby in a suit.

“Jinks dear, don't punch him.” She called out but didn't really make any attempts to stop him.

The Jinkster looked back at her with the innocence of a man caught red handed over a corpse. He pointed down at Brett who was laying on the ground and groaning in pain. “But he has such a punchable face!”

She sighed again and pinched her brow as if to relief some sort of stress. It was going to be a long day.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> These two characters are played by Criken and Strippin' in the Gtarp streams that they have recently been doing. So far, they've been quite enjoyable. If you enjoy Criken's rp's, you'll definitely enjoy his character "The Jinkster".


End file.
